


Everybody Lives

by Underthenarniansun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, The Marauder's Map, au where fred and george save everyone, kind of, this started as a tumblr post, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthenarniansun/pseuds/Underthenarniansun
Summary: AU where Fred and George notice Peter Pettigrew on the Maurauder’s Map





	Everybody Lives

“Hey Fred?” George called out to his brother from where he was looking at their prized possession, the Marauder’s Map. 

“Yeah, George?” Fred replied. 

“It’s just, well, Ron’s sleeping with someone.”

“Oh ho! Get it little brother! Wait, he’s like eleven. Why would he be sleeping with someone?” Fred said. 

“Er, well, it’s a guy, I think.” George told him. 

“No judging. Bill’s slept with plenty of blokes.”

“I’ve never heard of this guy though. Do you know a Peter Pettigrew?”

“Never heard of him.” Fred admitted. “And we know everyone.”

“Maybe we should ask around? He could be new?”

“Nah, we’d have extra heard of someone new. He could be an intruder or something. I think we ought to go straight to the top.” 

“You don’t mean...” George began, seriously. 

“Yup.” Fred said solemnly. “McGoogles.”

And so, at the lovely time of 12:37, the twins made their way to McGonagall’s office, being careful not to run into Filch the whole time. 

When they finally arrived, they looked at each other. 

“Do we knock?” George asked Fred. 

“I dunno. I’ve never voluntarily gone to her office.” Fred replied. 

Just then, the door swung open and there stood Professor McGonagall, just as intimidating in her pajamas as she was in her usual attire.

“No need to knock. I’m alerted whenever a student approaches my door. What could you two possibly want at this hour?” Professor McGonagall asked sternly. 

“Well, you see. We have this, um, thing that we would really appreciate you not confiscating and it shows us where people are in the school and there’s this bloke we don’t know in our brother’s room and we just wanted to know who he was.” Fred stuttered. 

McGonagall seemed curious, though not surprised. “May I see the map?”

Fred and George looked at each other again, and then George reached into his pocket and held out the Marauder’s Map. 

McGonagall studied it for a minute, her finger tracing the halls until she reached the Gryffindor dorms. As she found Ron, her eyes widened. 

“We need to take this to the headmaster immediately.” She said, urgency in her voice. 

The Weasley twins looked at each other, quickly realizing that this was becoming a serious matter. 

Without a word, McGonagall headed towards Dumbledore’s office, with the Weasley twins following, walking quickly to match her long strides and hurried pace. 

Approaching the headmaster’s office, their professor muttered “gumdrops” and the door opened up. 

They made their way up a staircase to see Dumbledore at his desk, looking expectantly towards them, as if they had an appointment that they were late for. 

“Headmaster, we have a serious occurrence.” Professor McGonagall said. 

“Take a seat, Minerva. You two as well.” Dumbledore said to Fred and George. 

“Albus, Peter Pettigrew is in our school.” McGonagall said. “How can this be? He was murdered ten years ago!”

Dumbledore looked at the map, which was clutched in McGonagall’s shaking hands. 

“Let me see the map.” He said. 

She handed it over and he studied it for a moment, a grave look on his face. 

“It looks like,” He mused, “Sirius Black should not be in Azkaban.”

 

Within the next hour, Albus Dumbledore made the following calls through the floo network. 

1\. The Minister of Magic, who needed to be told of Peter still being alive and of Sirius Black’s innocence  
2\. Kingsley Shacklebolt, who would lead a team of Aurors to capture Peter   
3\. The Warden of Azkaban, who was to release Sirius Black and begin making preparations for a special cell to hold Peter Pettigrew, and  
4\. Remus Lupin, who needed to be told that his best friend had not killed his other best friend, but rather that his other other best friend had.   
When all that had been taken care of, Dumbledore stepped back from his fireplace. 

“Well, that should do it.” He said to nobody at all, as he had dismissed McGonagall and the Weasleys, seeming unshaken at all the events that had taken place in the last hour. 

As soon as he said that, the fire turned green and a frazzled looking man appeared. 

“Albus, where is he?” The man said. 

“Still in Mr. Weasley’s room. Kingsley is bringing in aurors to fetch him.” Dumbledore replied. 

“And Sirius? When will-,” The man’s voice caught, “When will he be released?”

“They should be releasing him now. I’ve asked for him to be brought here. Remus,” Dumbledore continued gravely, “He won’t be the same as you remember.”

“I know. Merlin, I just wish I had believed him. He told me it wasn’t him.” Remus said, looking even more distraught. 

Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder. “Remus, it’s alright. It’s being fixed now. The best thing we can do is help him recover from Azkaban and re-enter society.”

“Of course. I’ll stay with him. He’s still the heir of Grimmauld Place, isn’t he?”

“Yes. It might be wise for you both to move in there.” Dumbledore told him. 

Neither of them said anything more. They simply waited and after what was a torturous amount of time for Remus, Dumbledore’s fireplace blazed green again and a man stepped through.

Remus held back a gasp as he saw his dear friend. Sirius Black was emaciated and filthy and a shell of his old self. His hair, which he used to take such pride in, was a mess. 

He looked Sirius in the eyes, those grey eyes which time could never change, and said “Sirius.”

Sirius looked back at him and without a word, stepped forwards and embraced Remus. 

“I’ve missed you, Moony.” He said, his voice hoarse, perhaps from lack of use. 

Remus tightened the hug, “I’ve missed you too, Pads. I’m so, so sorry.”

Sirius pulled back, resting his hands on Remus’ shoulders. “You’ve nothing to apologize for.”

“But, I-“ Remus began. 

“No, Remus. I spent ten years in there and I’ve forgiven it all. I suspected you too. No one expected it to be Peter. It’s all in the past now. I’m out and that rat is about to pay for what he did.”

They spent the next ten or so minutes discussing their plans for after the night. Sirius agreed that they should move into Grimmauld Place together. Remus said Sirius desperately needed a bath and Sirius laughed for the first time in ten years. 

Then, once again, Dumbledore’s fireplace blazed green and a small group of men and women stepped into the office, led by Kingsley Shacklebolt. 

Straight to business, Kingsley approached Dumbledore. “Albus where is he?”

“In the first-year boys’ dorm. Do try to be discreet about this. I can’t have you waking all my students at two in the morning.”

Kingsley nodded, then turned to the Aurors he had brought. “Alright, we go in and out. Grab the rat and leave without waking anyone up if possible.”

And with that, they left the office, headed off to capture Peter. 

“Will I get to see Harry?” Sirius asked. “Can he live with me? With us?”

“It’ll be up to him, but I don’t see why not.” Dumbledore told him. “He looks just like James.” 

Remus put an arm around Sirius, whose eyes were watering. “He’s eleven now. I’ll never get to go back and see him grow up.” He said sadly. 

“But we’ll get to see him grow from now on.” Remus comforted him. “We’ll raise him right and make James and Lily proud.”

“Yeah,” Sirius agreed, “Yeah. We’ll make James and Lily proud.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a tumblr post and then people seemed to like it so i wrote it. I hope you like it! My tumblr is underthenarniansun if you want to follow me there! I’m always taking requests!


End file.
